The present invention relates to a water-resistant switch, and more particularly, to one which has a button support member formed with several walls of different heights for the buttons to be connected to, thus preventing water to go therethrough.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional water-resistant switch includes a base 10, a button support 20 and two buttons 30. The base 10 has conductive insertion legs 101 secured to the bottom thereof, the lower ends of the legs 101 stick out, and the upper ends are received in a holding room 102 of the base 10. A rocking member (not numbered) is pivotally received in the holding room 102.
The button support 20 is connected to the upper opening of the base 10, and has two connecting cylinders 201 sticking up from the upper side; the connecting cylinders 201 each has a through hole communicating with the holding room 102. The buttons 30 each has a main body having annular wall 302 sticking down, a pushing pole 301 sticking down from the center, and a rubber seal 303 fitted onto an annular groove on the inner side of the wall 302. The pushing poles 301 are each passed into one of the connecting cylinders 201 with the rubber seals 303 being tightly mounted around the cylinders 201, and with the lower ends of the same abutting the rocking member. Thus, the buttons 30 can be depressed to control the position of the rocking member for starting or stopping the flow of electricity. And, the rubber seals 303 can prevent water from flowing through the joints between the cylinders 201 and the buttons 30.
However, the above switch is found to have drawbacks as follows:
1. Because the buttons need the rubber seals for the switch to be water-resistant, the switch consists of additional parts, i.e. the rubber seals. Consequently, the material cost is increased, and the assembly needs more labor and time.
2. After a long period of use, the rubber seals would become damaged, and therefore fails to prevent water from flowing into the switch effectively.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a water-resistant switch, which has fewer components, and which has water-resistance even after long period of use.
The water-resistant switch of the present invention of includes a base, a rocking member, a button support and two buttons. The base has a holding room, in which the rocking member is movably received. The button support is connect to an upper opening of the holding room, and has two upper connecting parts on the upper side; the connecting parts each has several surrounding walls formed one around another; the surrounding walls of each of the upper connecting parts are formed in such a manner that an inner one thereof has a larger height than an outer one surrounding the inner one.
The buttons each has surrounding parts formed one around another on the bottom, and a pole sticking down. The buttons are each depressably connected to one of the upper connecting parts of the support with the surrounding parts being each mounted on one of the surrounding walls, and with the poles being passed through the button support to abut the rocking member.
Thus, if water goes into the rooms between the surrounding walls, it still can""t go into the base because the outer one of the walls are lower than the inner one so as to make it easier for the water to flow outwards than to flow inwards.